The present invention pertains to self-loading trailers and in particular to a trailer specially suited for fixed keel boats.
The loading (or conversely the launching) of a boat onto a trailer is a difficult task, particularly if the boat possesses a fixed keel. In these situations, the boat cannot normally be floated to a location near enough to a sloping shore to enable the trailer to be submerged beneath the boat for mounting and loading purposes. These boats are, therefore, typically loaded (or launched) with a commercial hoist which lifts the boat from the water and places it upon the trailer.
Although the use of these hoists adequately loads and launches fixed keel boats, their availability is limited. Generally, these hoists are large, permanently mounted devices located in marinas and at some public access points. However, numerous other locations possessing adequate draft clearance exist which are rendered inaccessible to the sailors of such boats only due to the lack of a hoist to load or launch the boat. Moreover, even if a hoist is available, long delays may be experienced waiting in lines for the few available hoists.